


【悠巳】

by Linyue_QUQ



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyue_QUQ/pseuds/Linyue_QUQ
Relationships: Isumi Haruka & Natsume Minami, Isumi Haruka/Natsume Minami





	【悠巳】

【悠巳】

他和他接吻。  
“我…还没有过这种经验，”男孩有些难堪，红着脸低下了头，双手不知所措地放在腿间。“但我也想让巳波更舒服！……所以，巳波被碰到舒服的地方，嗯……就，就说出来好吗？”  
“亥清さん……”他呢喃出声，握起男孩发汗的手抚到自己的胸口，心跳隔着衣物传达过去。两人凑得太近，气息和欲望杂糅到了一起。  
他向来难以拒绝男孩的诚恳相待或是撒娇，也对男孩的不成熟和不理解过度保护，此时却被身体的欲望驱使，拉着对方一起坠入泥潭。他拉着他的手往下游走，划过扁平的小腹再触碰下体，火花在那里迸溅。  
他们又交换了一个吻。  
棗垂眼，收回手后撑着跟男孩拉开距离。呼吸尚未调整好，喘着气要把长裤脱下来，他习惯穿贴身的衣服，这会性器在腿间撑起一个弧度不说，与对方接吻挑逗之间冒出 的汗使衣物粘在他身上，粘粘的、闷闷的，让他扯得不耐烦，喘息更是乱成一团。  
亥清咽了口气，视线落到对方的腿间，再往上观察那具身体的曲线，然而看到对方微红的脸，对上那双眸子……下意识也被惊得垂下头，跟着对方的节奏也脱去下半身的衣物。  
他们面对面地坐着，腿叉开放到两边，几乎一低头就能看到两人挺立的性器。  
棗引导着拉起对方的手，试探性地放到自己的胸口，那人抖了一下，稍微移开了手。“我，我真的可以吗……巳波？”  
“到现在才说觉得不行的话…我会困扰的……我可是做好了跟亥清さん一起下地狱的准备啊。”棗依然温顺地望着他，手却暗中使上劲，叫男孩疼得直认输。  
“才没有要逃！嘶……巳，巳波快放手！”意料之外的，男孩轻易地挣开了，“我只是……好紧张……”  
棗抱住他再次同他接吻，亲昵之间两人的性器贴在了一起，对方身体颤抖着放出的热度让性器更加发涨。男孩被小腹下不明的冲动引得直想更多地触碰对方，他与他贴得更近，结束了这个吻。

“唔……巳波……我想要，再多一点……”  
“嗯……亥清さん，很诚实呢……”棗将手收回，想到接下来的步骤脸上的热度又多了一分，竟也不知如何对这个清纯的男孩开口。“那么我来教亥清さん……”他的声音也颤抖起来。  
棗把手指伸到自己嘴里，夹着玩弄了一下舌头便认真舔舐，而亥清悠目不转睛地盯着那手指和偶尔露出来的舌头，啧啧的吮吸声和那人火热的视线都让棗羞得想闭上眼——这种感觉跟自慰比起来，太不一样了。  
他的手指朝下身的洞穴伸过去，撑开穴口将湿润的手指插进去，穴道被异物侵占带来的异样的满足感让他禁不住低喘出声。比他矮了一点的男孩注视着他身下的变化，穴肉似乎因为主人的羞耻又狠狠收缩了几下，将手指夹得更紧，而棗总算因害羞还是压抑快感闭上了眼。穴肉一点点放松下来，好像有一股热气越来越近。  
亥清悠轻吻上了他闭紧的眼睛，像是安慰又像是要求他睁眼看着他。  
“巳波，让我来……”他开口，手不安分地伸到对方腿间。他望着那人刚睁开试图移开视线的眼：“……可以吗？”  
“嗯？嗯……”话音刚落，逐渐放松的穴道就被另一只手指挤了进来，棗吃痛着撤出，穴肉便紧紧吸住了对方的手指，私处不受自己控制的陌生感携着一阵兴奋蹿了上来。期待着被做什么，又恐惧着被做什么。  
“巳波的里面，好软好热……”男孩喟叹道，手指却不安分得像是想把不认识的地方探索个完全，比起抽动更多的是感受里面每一处不一样的热度。  
“亥…亥清さん，呜……请，请不要说这种话……啊哈”他不知所措地抓紧了身下的床单，向来处于主导地位的年上者开始被摆布。对方的手指按压到那点时他压着嗓子硬生生憋出了眼泪，呻吟声变了调和眼泪一起挤出来，男孩还以为这个时候的他这样容易委屈，轻轻地道着歉就上来给他舔掉眼泪，也不知高中生是从哪学来的小把戏。  
“对不起……”亥清悠依旧毫无章法地扩张，手指在里面乱搅一气，觉着松软了便再加上一根，变换着角度插弄却没察觉先前那点才是让对方颤抖着呻吟的关键，偶尔无意识地蹭过，但怎么都没给足够的刺激。  
棗觉着后面涨得不行，有一下没一下的快感混着疼爬上来。“碰，碰刚才那里。”他撇过头不看小孩的眼，话里夹杂着浓重的鼻音。  
“这里……？”  
“嗯哼……呜……”他打着颤，呻吟压抑不住从喉间溢出。小孩像尝到了甜头，狠狠地戳弄那块软肉。快感像潮水一样漫上来，他闭上眼，身体内部却不知何时渗出了液体，手指抽插带来的咕啾咕啾的水声让他脸上也烧起来。  
“巳波…舒服的话说出来……”  
“……”棗呜咽着，内心似乎经历了狠狠的挣扎，颤抖着呼出气音：“舒服……”  
他情不自禁地转过对方的脸吻上去，在极近的距离里呼吸的热也混成一团，就着这股温度，他开口：“我想进去……”  
棗闻言朝后躺下，亥清悠便顺势压到他身上。对上那双眼他又想要接吻，或是再同这具漂亮的身体进行亲密接触。  
棗移开眼，拒绝了他多余了想法：“不要这样……请直接进来。”

“……！”他压着呻吟声，却还是疼得呼吸间都全是抽泣感，男孩灼热的性器硬生生地顶进来，手指无法比拟的尺寸挤得他穴口撕裂般地疼，却在尽根没入的时候贯得里面充满了一种难以言喻的满足。那根东西又动了动，穴口像是伤口被扯开一般，棗终于还是在那小鬼面前示弱了：“痛……”  
“啊……！对，对不起……”悠停下动作，看着这位不可一世的人透露出的脆弱模样，不知什么说不出口的情绪在打转，“那，是不是拔出来，比较好……？”  
“不要！”棗按住他，“……亥清さん让我其他地方…舒服一点，或者……吻我，就好了。”  
他吻上去，稚嫩的手朝向棗的两腿间探去，意料之外地得到了湿湿滑滑的触感，他稍微和那具身体拉开距离，才发现在那人喊疼的间隙里，性器却背叛主人的感受，没间断地外渗着快乐的液体，甚至在他衣服上也留了一圈水渍。他握上去，就着茎体上那些淫荡的液体撸动起来。  
棗的喘息里带上了兴奋和难耐。  
亥清见状便松了手，将手上的液体往床单上抹干净了摸上对方的腰，准备按住借力顶弄身下人。而身下人似乎才从快感的潮水中探出点意识来，见状明白他的意思就张大了双腿便于他插弄，大腿内侧都是那欲求的液体，被沾的晶莹莹的。  
处男的插弄毫无技巧，却每顶一下都在观察他的反应，好几次被擦过那个点他都颤抖着哼出声，看身上那人似乎明白的样子——下一下却不知是刻意还是毫无察觉地变换了角度，用力地顶他一顿，他难耐着，感觉到了久违的委屈。快感达不到顶点，他挺起腰去找，双腿钩上对方的背。  
“嗯哼……这里舒服……啊……”他颤抖着，“亥清さん，顶这里……”  
小孩总算大开大合顶弄起来，一下下狠狠地戳弄那处。敏感点总算被狠狠刺激，他挺着腰打颤，脚趾都要蜷缩到一起，穴肉一下接一下地紧缩似乎整个人都被填满，他哼出夹杂着浓重鼻音的称呼：“亥清さん……”——和亥清悠克制不住的喘息混到了一起。  
“巳波，我…我要……”  
“嗯…啊哈…呼……”

“好舒服……”  
棗撑开沉重的眼皮，发现亥清悠在自己脖颈处蹭着撒着娇，然而性事过后他疲惫得一根手指都不想动弹，闭上眼却在意识陷入混沌之前突然弹出来一点坏心思。  
“这样就够了吗？亥清さん果然还是小孩子嘛。”他的声音沙哑得不行。  
“诶……？”  
棗睁眼，意料之中地看到小孩一副丧气的样子。  
“巳波…对不起……我，我下次会努力让巳波满意的。”  
“呵呵……”他笑出声，似乎对这个反应很满意，接着安抚一般摸了摸对方靠在他身上的脑袋，“亥清さん，果然很可爱呢。”


End file.
